El destino es cruel
by Mygara-chan
Summary: Spoiler cap 6, primera aparición de Kon. Ichigo esta horrorizado por que Kon besó a Tatsuki e Inoue en su cuerpo, Rukia cree que no tiene nada de malo y piensa demostrarselo [cap 3 up][Lemon][Terminado]
1. ¡Un beso es solo un saludo!

Aqui esta mi primer fic IchiRuki, y para ser mas exactos, mi primer fic de bleach, espero que les guste, la verdad es que no me pude contener a hacer este fic, tenia rato rondandome la idea y solo lo escribi, espero que les guste, contiene spoilers del capitulo 6, en donde Kon aparece por primera vez y toma el cuerpo de Ichigo, los primeros parrafos los puse tal y como en el anime, y lo demas lo cambie a mi entera conveniencia, muajajaja. Este fic dedicado a Nath chan, por que se que te encanta la pareja. Y ahora solo me queda decir que:

Bleach no me pertenece, por que si fuera asi, tengan por seguro que habria mucho IchiRuki, pero como es propiedad de Kubo Tite sensei, me conformo con escribir este fic y no ganar ni un misero peso con ello.

**El destio es cruel**

Corrían por toda la ciudad de Karakura, a todo lo que sus pies les daban. No podían permitir que un alma modificada especialista en combate, y capaz de quien sabe que anduviera suelta por ahí con el cuerpo de Ichigo, y este no iba a permitir que "esa cosa" arruinara aun mas su reputación. Siguiendo el débil reiatsu del alma modificada, llegaron a una vieja fábrica abandonada.

- Ah ¡Maldición! – Gritó el joven pelinaranja, dándole la espalda a la shinigami – Lo he perdido de vista

- Tienes una prórroga – respondió Rukia muy serena

- ¿¡Que!? – Lo había logrado, había hecho enfadar a Kurosaki, quien ante ese comentario, volteo su cabeza hacia ella - ¡No es momento para bromas sin sentido! – Reprochó el shinigami sustituto al tiempo que volteaba completamente hacia ella y la señalaba con un dedo – Tengo que atraparme. Quiero decir… Tenemos que atraparle

Si, Kurosaki estaba desesperado, es decir, alguien andaba por ahí con su cuerpo, haciendo quien sabe que cosas con el y arruinando su vida. Si, algo que definitivamente Ichigo no podía aceptar¡Y el tanto que se había esforzado para hacerse de su reputación! Pero esa "alma lo-que-fuera" ya se las pagaría, y Rukia también por obligarlo a dejar a esa cosa dentro de SU cuerpo.

De nuevo le dio la espalda a Rukia, llevó sus manos al frente de su rostro, y viéndolas como si ellas tuvieran la respuestas comenzó a hablar -Viste todo el escándalo que había en clase ¿No? – estaba nervioso, casi parecía que le daría un colapso – E…Es decir… ha usado mi cuerpo… y a esas idiotas de Inoue y Tatsuki les ha b…b…b…

- Las ha besado, eso parece - le interrumpió la pequeña shinigami a lo que Ichigo respondió con un grito al tiempo que enderezaba la espalda completamente al tiempo que volteaba hacia ella

- ¡Idiota, no lo digas¡Es demasiado embarazoso! – Estaba alterado, y si no mataba a Rukia de una vez, es por que solo ella sabía como sacar el alma de su cuerpo

-Ja, Un beso no es más que un saludo. No es nada serio – sus ojos estaban cerrados y su voz seria, e Ichigo estaba completamente alterado e incluso sus manos parecían haberse engarrotado – En el libro que estaba leyendo el otro día pasaban cosas mas impresionantes

- ¡No lo compares! – De nuevo estaba gritando - ¡Besar a una compañera de clase es un tema muy serio¿¡Que mierda de libros lees tu!?

- Ya veo Kurosaki Ichigo – habló Rukia con la voz melosa que tanto le fastidiaba y que oía todos los días en clase – Eres tan inocente, no me sorprendería que nunca hayas besado a nadie

- Oe ¡A ti que demonios te importa si he besado a alguien o no!

Rukia negó con la cabeza, solo para hacerlo enojar – No lo creí de ti, Kurosaki Kun. Nunca creí que fueras de "esos" gustos

- ¿Quién es de "esos" gustos maldita enana del demonio?

- No lo se, Kurosaki Kun, dímelo tu

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Rukia! Además, estoy seguro que a la que nunca le han dado un beso es a ti, después de todo ¿Quién querría besarte? – Ese ultimo comentario hizo que Ichigo se ganara una patada en el estomago, por parte de una muy enojada Rukia - ¡Maldita! Seguro es verdad, apuesto a que puedo besar mejor que tu

- Si tan seguro esta de ti mismo, Ichigo… pruébalo – Oh si, la pequeña Kuchiki Rukia lo estaba retando, y si hay algo que Ichigo nunca pasara por alto, es un reto

- ¿Y como demonios quieres que lo pruebe?

- No lo se, inventa algo, o es que no eres capaz ¿Kurosaki Kun?

- ¿Qué no soy capaz? – Preguntó Ichigo exasperado – Creo que la única aquí que no es capaz eres tu, enana de mierda – Grave error de Ichigo, puesto que Rukia, también cae muy fácilmente en las provocaciones

- Te demostrare lo capaz que soy, Kurosaki – dicho esto, Rukia tomó el cuello del haori del Shinigami, acercando a Ichigo hacia ella, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran juntos…muy juntos, y para sorpresa de Ichigo, Rukia lo estaba besando

Cuando se separaron, Ichigo estaba totalmente sorprendido, a decir verdad, nunca creyó que Rukia se atreviera a besarlo ¡A el! Entonces decidió seguirle el juego pensando que se acobardaría y lo dejaría por la paz. ¡Pero lo había hecho¡Lo había besado! Y lo peor, y que mas confundió a Ichigo, fue que a el no le molesto para nada, por no decir que le había agradado.

Y Rukia no estaba mejor que el, estaba sorprendida de ella misma¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido besar a Ichigo¿En que estaba pensando?... Nada, esa fue la respuesta que ella misma se dio, no estaba pensando en nada. Y cuando reacciono, ya estaba muy cerca de los labios de Ichigo, demasiado tarde como para hacer algo. Y justo en ese momento, cuando estaba por tocar los labios de Ichigo, pensó que sería un roce vacío, sin sentimientos. Pero no fue así, ella había sentido algo y eso fue lo que mas le preocupo a Rukia, puesto que ella se suponía, no debía de sentir algo así, y mucho menos por un humano.

- Demonios Rukia, lo hiciste – y fue la voz de Ichigo la que trajo a la chica a la realidad, que retomando su orgullo, soltó la ropa de Ichigo y comenzó a hablar con el mismo tono empalagoso

- Te lo dije, Kurosaki Kun. Soy muy capaz, aunque aun me queda en duda si tu lo eres – lo sabía, no debía haber dicho eso, pero es que a Rukia le encantaba molestarlo, y la idea de probar de nuevo los labios de Ichigo no le desagradaba, además de que no creía que el se atreviera hacerlo

- ¿Crees que eres la única que puede hacerlo?- preguntó Ichigo, a lo que Rukia iba a responder, pero antes que cualquier cosa, el pelinaranja la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia el, tomando posesión de la boca de la morena

Rukia tenía bien abiertos los ojos al igual que Ichigo, y antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Rukia ya estaba parada de puntillas y tenia los brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinaranja, y el había pasado su brazo derecho por la cintura de Rukia y ambos habían cerrado los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

De un momento a otro, el shinigami sustituto rozó con su lengua la comisura de los labios de la morena, y ella los abrió dándole paso a la lengua de el, profundizando el beso, de una manera que hizo que ambos se disfrutasen el uno al otro, como nunca pensaron hacerlo. Lentamente rompieron el beso, pero sin quitar las manos el uno del otro, solo se miraban entre si, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer.

- Rukia - susurró

-Maldición Ichigo – exclamó Rukia - ¿Por qué me haces sentir así? Yo no debo de sentir nada por ningún humano ¿Por qué, Ichigo?. ¿Por qué nunca había sentido nada por nadie y justo vengo a sentirlo por alguien con quien ni siquiera debería estar relacionada?

Entonces Ichigo cayó en la cuenta… Ella sentía lo mismo que el, y pensaba que ambos no podían sentir nada mutuamente por ser tan diferentes, y eso era algo de sentido común, pero el en ese momento decidió mandar ese sentido común a la mierda y volvió a besar a la shinigami, a SU shinigami.

- No lo se Rukia – respondió en un susurró, abrasándola – Quizás es por que el destino es cruel

- Si, quizás

**Muy bien¿que les parecio?. Podria hacer una continuación, hmmm no se, Lemon tal vez, pero eso depende de uds, así que dejenme un reviw diciendo, "si continua" o "tirate de un puente, que no sabes escribir", pero dejenme reviw¿ok? bye **

**Y recuerden eso, que es super importante: Su amigo el botoncito que dice "Go" es su mejor amigo, unas veces al dia o hace daño, **_valido solo hasta agotar existencias, no aplican restricciones, come frutas y verduras, lavate las manos antes de comer y despues de ir al baño xD_


	2. 17 de Junio

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que se les agradece, me hacen tan feliz y me inspìraron, y bueno, les voy a quedar mal, por que el lemon lo dejo para el próximo capítulo, pero si les gusta este dejen review y tengan por seguro que habra lemon en el proximo.

Aclaraciones:

1.- hay spoiler, no recuerdo que cap, creo que 8 o 9, del capitulo del aniversario de la muerte de Masaki, la mamá de Ichigo

2.- Saidou es el tipo que fue a buscar a Rukia por que se había excedido un mes en el tiempo que estaba en el mundo humano, recuerdo mucho que se quedo dormido mientras peleaban con Grand Fisher ( Grand Fisher: el hollow que mató a la mamá de Ichigo y que el "apendice de su cabeza" cambia de forma)

3.- Bleach pertenece a Kubo Tite, y es obvio que yo no soy el, por que si lo fuera, no estaria escribiendo fics con los que no gano ni un mísero peso

* * *

Clavó su espada en lo que vendría siendo el hombro de aquel Hollow llamado Grand Fisher, provocando así que gran cantidad de sangre brotara. Giró su espada un cuarto de vuelta, para así sacarla horizontalmente, rebanando gran parte del cuerpo de aquel monstruo, que salió huyendo ante esto. 

-¡Vuelve aquí! – gritó Ichigo, el deseaba acabar con eso hollow, y así vengar la muerte de su madre, clavó su Zampakutoh en el suelo, usándola como apoyo para mantenerse en pie, mientras jadeaba ruidosamente… Estaba herido, y era serio

- ¡Ichigo! – exclamó Rukia mientras corría hacia el - ¡Para!. ¡Ya basta! - y al llegar, puso sus manos en los hombros del muchacho para evitar que siguiera al hollow – Ninguno de los dos puede seguir luchando ¡La pelea ha terminado!

- ¡Aun no! – Levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a seguir luchando - ¡Aun no esta muerto! Aun no le he…

- ¡Ichigo! – gritó la shinigami, cuando de pronto Ichigo se desplomó sobre ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo para sostenerlo mientras se acomodaba en el piso, y así poder recostar la cabeza del pelinaranja sobre sus piernas – Has sobrevivido – susurró – Ichigo…Gracias

En ese momento, Rukia sintió unas ganas terribles de besarlo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que ahí estaba Saidou. Y no sabia por que, pero desde ese día, el día en que besó a Ichigo, o para ser mas exactos, hacia dos días, se había sentido muy rara, y no sabía que le pasaba, pero cada vez que veía a Ichigo, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso, y en todo lo que había dicho.

Ichigo había estado evadiendo el tema, y Rukia no sabía si era por que aquello le había molestado y no quería recordarlo, o por que el estaba igual de confundido que ella. Y por sobre todo, Rukia hubiera preferido que fuera la segunda opción, aunque ella se fiaba más de que fuera lo primero.

Y eso había sido todo lo que había pasado, después del beso, ellos se habían ido a buscar el cuerpo de Ichigo, lo encontraron, Urahara sacó el alma modificada, Ichigo decidió ponerla en un peluche, y ella se había dedicado a borrarle la memoria a todos los que habían estado involucrados con Kon. Todo eso el 15 de Junio.

El 16, habían asistido a clases como siempre, aunque Rukia podía haber jurado que Ichigo estaba de mejor humor que nunca. Y en el descanso se enteró por parte de Tatsuki que todos los 16 de junio el se comportaba así. Después de la escuela los Kurosaki tuvieron una reunión familiar, y todos se fueron a la cama.

Ahora, 17 de Junio, ella había sufrido mas que nunca al pensar que Ichigo podía perder la vida, y es que ella no sabía por que, pero habría preferido mil veces morir ella a que lo hiciera Ichigo, entonces llego a la conclusión de que eso que ella estaba sintiendo, es lo que conocían como amor, algo que ella nunca había sentido.

Rukia se sintió aliviada cuando por fin Saidou se fue, aunque le molesto que el shinigami dijo que como explicación diría que "Rukia chan esta en edad". De no ser por que Ichigo estaba herido en ese momento, lo hubiera perseguido hasta el fin del mundo para darle una patada y recapacitara sobre que decirle a la soul society.

- Rukia… - habló Ichigo con mucho esfuerzo

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora – su voz era tierna, pero para nada parecida a la melosa voz que usaba en la escuela, esta era sincera, y solo para Ichigo

El muchacho cerró los ojos y Rukia solo se quedo contemplándolo debajo de la lluvia, y se maldijo por enésima vez por sentir lo que sentía hacia el, no debía, ella era una Shinigami, el un humano, ella estaba muerta, el estaba vivo, ella vivía en la Soul Society, y el en el mundo real, habían tantas cosas que los separaban, y sin embargo, eso no impidió que Rukia se enamorara de el.

- Te amo, Kurosaki Ichigo – susurró acariciando el rostro del chico, pensando que este estaba inconciente, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando le respondió

- Yo también te amo, Kuchiki Rukia

Ella sonrió, no sabía si Ichigo le estaba tomando el pelo, o si estaba diciendo idioteces a causa de sus heridas, pero el simple hecho de oír aquellas palabras hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido como podía, se inclinó un poco y besó delicadamente los labios del chico, para así curarlo con Kidoh, después de todo, su familia lo esperaba, el tenía que estar con ellos en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre…

Tenía la espalda y su cabeza recargadas en la pared de aquel pequeño armario, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado esa misma tarde, no podía creer que el estúpido de Ichigo se culpara de la muerte de su madre, y aunque Rukia se sintió mejor al escuchar la charla que Isshin había tenido con el pelinaranja, enfrente de la tumba de Masaki sabía que el quería seguir siendo shinigami para vengar a su madre, pero aun así ella deseaba que Ichigo se olvidara de todo respecto a los shinigamis, y vivirera su vida feliz como una persona normal.

Y como si el pensamiento sobre el lo hubiera atraído, en ese momento Ichigo abrió la puerta del armario con un plato de comida en la mano. Mientras la miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

- Idiota¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

- tonta, todavía que te traigo la cena, además ¿Por qué debería tocar? Te recuerdo que estas en MI habitación enana, vaya estupidez – le entregó el plato y se disponía a cerrar la puerta del armario, pero la mano de Rukia en esta le detuvo

- Déjala abierta – dijo ella, mirando fijamente a los ojos del muchacho

- ¿estas demente¿Qué pasaría si mi familia entrara y te encontrara en mi closet?

- por favor – pidió Rukia seria, no era un ruego, era una petición casi orden, e Ichigo solo soltó la puerta y se dirigió a su cama

- tu te harás responsable por cualquier cosa que pase – acto seguido se tiró en su cama. Boca arriba y con las manos detrás de su nuca

Rukia lo miró desde el closet mientras comía su cena, el parecía no darse cuanta de que era el centro de atención de la shinigami pues no decía nada, pero al cabo de un rato, el muchacho por fin habló

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras, Rukia?

La shinigami se sonrojó al instante¿se había dado cuenta? Demonios, ahora el deseaba saber por que lo miraba, y la verdad era que ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, pero sentía como si su mirada estuviera atraída a Ichigo, cuan trozo de metal a un imán. ¿Qué le iba a contestar? Fuera lo que fuera, era momento de poner su ingenio a prueba. Y como pudo, le contesto balbuceando

- Yo me preguntaba si te encontrabas bien, después de todo, hace solo un par de horas que peleaste contra Grand Fisher, y no saliste muy bien que digamos – Si, era la excusa perfecta, después de todo, el era su sustituto, tenía que saber si estaba bien

- Jah – se mofó – como si ese pedazo de mierda pudiera matarme

No supo en que momento lo hizo, pero para cuando fue conciente de sus actos, Rukia ya se encontraba parada a un lado de la cama de Ichigo, mirándolo fijamente, con una cara que ni el mejor experto en lenguaje facial podía haber podido descifrar. Se maldijo interiormente por las tonterías que cometía, pero es que no podía controlarlo, era como si se apoderara de ella, y es que el deseo de su corazón era aun mas fuerte que el de su mente y su razón.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó Ichigo sentándoos sobre su cama – Has estado muy rara ¿Se puede saber que pasa contigo? – no recibió respuesta, aunque el ya la sabía, y mejor que nadie, pues las cosas entre ellos dos no se podrían decir normales últimamente, y no se refería al hecho de que fueran shinigamis matando por ahí monstruos nacidos de almas humanas, si no a la relación entre ellos dos - ¿Rukia?... Demonios Rukia, contes…

Silencio, todo era silencio. Los labios de Rukia habían acallado los de Ichigo, y el no hizo nada para detenerla… ¿Para que negarse? Sería una estupidez hacerlo, a el también le gustaba besarla, mentiría si dijera lo contrario.

Ichigo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de Rukia, mientras que con el derecho tomaba una de las pequeñas muñecas de esta y la jalaba hacia la cama, provocando que Rukia cayera sobre el suave colchón con el encima, se miraron a los ojos, ambos vacilantes, mientras cada uno susurraba el nombre del otro.

* * *

Review...se que estuvo aburrido este cap, perooooooooo, en el próximo habrá acción, y no me refiero ni a peleas, persecuciones o el mundo a punto de ser destruido, sino a pura acción Ichirukista xD asi que review, y es que el botoncito que dice "Go" es un pobre masoquista que quiere que lo apachurren, así que sean piadosos del botoncito y cumplanle su deseo, y de paso me dicen lo que opinan de mi fic.Y nop, no me tirare del puente, la escuela me roba tanto tiempo que no puedo darme el lujo de pasar varias semanas en el hospital.  
Por cierto, muchas gracias a: 

- **Nath:** amiga, que onda con el ichigo que te seguia, jaja, que risa me dio verte huyendo de el, jajaja  
**- Akija  
- Kate G  
- Shirafune  
- Rikkukuchiki  
- kakiyu-chan  
- Nacemo-chan:  
- lilith-condena  
- lorelai-k  
- ska-punk  
- kaipi  
- yuyakawai**

Ja ne...


	3. Un mejor recuerdo

Disculpen la tardanza pero es que he andado ocupada, es época de revición de cuadernos y trabajos especiales, pero para compensarlo, les traje un capitulo mas largo ¡Casi trez veces mas largo! pero bueno, ahora si les traigo su limoncito xD (pero que penita me da ) y bueno, otro cap dedicado a Nath chan que todos los dias se la pasaba pervirtiendome verbalmente en la escuela para que ya pusiera el lemon, e incitandome a ver golden por la noche para que me inspirara (o.o) amiga, aqui esta ya.

Solo quiero decir que... Alabemos todos a Kubo Tite, el es el creador de Bleach y dueño de los personajes, no yo... pues no soy tan genial.

* * *

**CAP 3. UN MEJOR RECUERDO**

La besó…la besó como había querido hacerlo desde la primera vez, y la tenía como desde hacía un tiempo quería tenerla…en su cama y debajo de el – Ichigo – susurró, cuando el se separó un momento de sus labios, notándose enseguida su duda – No podemos… no debemos – Ichigo la volvió a besar, intentando calmarla

- Rukia… - le habló tratando de estar sereno - ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste hace rato?. ¿Qué me amas?

Abrió enormemente sus ojos ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso?. ¿Acaso se iba a burlar? De cualquier manera, ella no podía mentir, no con aquello; desearía poder decirle que no, que ella no lo amaba y que así ambos olvidaran aquello que tantos problemas les ocasionaría ¡Pero no podía! Por que sería una mentira ¡Por que ella lo amaba!. ¡Por que se dio cuanta que lo que ella alguna vez había sentido por Kaien no se podía ni comparar a lo que sentía por Ichigo! Por que había descubierto lo que era amar de verdad.

- Ichigo…yo – su voz se cortó, no quería aceptar la verdad, pero tampoco podía negarla ¿Qué decir? – Yo no… no lo se

- Idiota – espetó - ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?

- ¡No es fácil! – respondió irritada, pero aun vacilante

- Yo te amo Rukia, y me es fácil saberlo – ella abrió los ojos y la boca, buscando que decir, pero en ese momento su cerebro no procesaba nada ¿Ese era Ichigo?. ¿Kurosaki Ichigo?. ¿El chico que había armado un alboroto por un simple beso en la mejilla estaba declarando su amor? - ¿Sabes que mas se? – Su voz era un susurro, Rukia negó – se que si tuviera que ir a la Soul Society o como se llame, y luchar contra todos los shinigamis para estar junto a ti, lo haría

-Ichigo – sus ojos estaban cristalinos y aun abiertos desmesuradamente; seguía sin saber que decir y es que no podía creerlo ¡Ichigo no era así! O por lo menos no el Ichigo que ella conocía. – yo… ¡Simplemente no podemos! Yo he transformado tu vida, he hecho que a cada segundo de tu existencia estés en peligro; te he dado mas responsabilidades que las que un joven de tu edad debe tener, por mi culpa has librado batallas en las que casi mueres… ¡Deberías odiarme Ichigo!. ¡Yo arruine tu vida!

- ¡silencio! – la calló molesto – a mi eso me importa una mierda, Rukia, yo haría todo por ti

Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar, Rukia no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente y abrazarlo fuertemente. Estaba feliz, y mucho. Los delgados brazos de Rukia se enredaron en el cuello del pelinaranja, profundizando el beso, dándole permiso al chico de algo más.

Los labios del joven pasaron rápido de la boca de la shinigami al cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en donde besaba, arrancando suspiros de la boca de Rukia, y es que ella nunca había sentido algo así, era simplemente indescriptible, simplemente delicioso, algo que estaba segura, no sentiría igual con nadie mas, y no deseaba que se lo hiciera alguien mas.

La parte superior de la pijama de Rukia – en realidad propiedad de Yuzu – estaba siendo invadida por las manos de Ichigo, ansioso, buscaba abrirla, y lo consiguió fácilmente, dejando al descubierto el delgado torso de la pequeña Kuchiki. La contempló un momento; para el, ella era simplemente maravillosa, y aunque tal vez no fuera un cuerpo de grandes curvas, si tenia las necesarias como para complacer a cualquiera.

Rukia sentía el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, y es que nunca ningún hombre la había visto así, y nunca esperó que Kurosaki Ichigo fuera el primero; en realidad nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que algún hombre lo hiciere, y es que para Rukia, su cuerpo no era atractivo, y por primera vez, se sintió mal en pensar que tal vez le faltaba algo de lo que a Inoue le sobraba.

- Oe, Rukia ¿acaso tienes pena? – Susurró Ichigo divertido, viento las mejillas de la morena teñidas de rojo - ¿No eras tu la que me decía que yo soy tan inocente?

- ¡Silencio Idiota! – A pesar de estar molesta, seguía susurrando – No es pena, es solo que… yo no….

-No tienes de que apenarte, eres perfecta – la yema de sus dedos rozaron suavemente el pezón de Rukia, dándole placenteras caricias, mientras volvía a buscar su boca. – Claro que eres una enana pero…- Rukia le dedicó una mirada asesina – es broma, calma – y la volvió a besar.

Sin separarse ni un momento de los labios de su compañera, Kurosaki comenzó a bajar lentamente los pantalones de la pijama, hasta hacerlos a un lado. Poco a poco se fueron levantando, hasta quedar sentados uno en frente del otro, sobre la cama. Rukia le quitó la camisa a Ichigo con un poco de ayuda de este; era momento de emparejar las cosas, pues a Rukia ya la tenía solo en bragas.

Pasó sus manos lentamente del pecho al abdomen del chico, todavía con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo el fruto de tanto ejercicio que hacía Ichigo para poderse defender por las calles. Siguió vagando en el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, el cual abrió dudosa. Kurosaki sonrió de medio lado ¿Y decía que el era el inocente?

Rodeó su cintura de nuevo y la atrajo hacia si mismo, juntándose en un calido abrazo, acompañado de un beso

– Te amo Rukia

- Yo también te amo

Estuvieron así abrazados por un tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Rukia lo besó de nuevo. Ichigo posó su mano libre en uno de los pechos de Rukia, acariciándolo, mientras sus bocas seguían debatiéndose una contra otra. El la tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y se bajó los pantalones; y como había hecho con los de Rukia, los tiró a un lado, sin importarle mucho el destino de estos. Su mano poco a poco fue invadiendo la única prenda con la que contaba Rukia, bajándola lentamente, explorando todo en el camino. La shinigami se sentía perdida ¿Había algo mejor que aquello?

Ichigo se quitó su última prenda, en sus ojos se podía distinguir un brillo de pasión, y es que la deseaba, la deseaba mucho. Ella podría ser todo lo que el le decía que era para molestarla: una enana, mandona, idiota, ignorante y un gran etcétera, pero el la amaba, y eso era algo que no cambiaria por nada del mundo. Después de un ultimo beso, comenzó a penetrarla, lentamente, y sin prisas, después de todo, no era solo sexo o la lujuria, era amor, era un autentico acto de amor.

Rukia se mordió los labios y se aferró a la espalda de Ichigo, tratando de no gritar, sabía que habían estado haciendo ya de por si ruido, pero si gritaba, sería otra cosa – Ichigo…duele – susurró clavando sus uñas en la espalda del muchacho y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de este

- Shh…va a pasar

Rukia se abrazó mas al cuerpo de Ichigo ante el dolor, sintiendo como poco a poco este se iba liberando para convertirse en placer, un intenso placer que Rukia nunca había imaginado sentir. Momentos después, las caderas de ambos se movían al mismo ritmo, sintiendo ambos el placer de estar literalmente unidos el uno con el otro.

Cuando el momento culminante llegó, Rukia estuvo a punto de soltar un gran gemido que Ichigo ahogó oportunamente con sus labios, quedando también un ronco gemido por parte suya acallado en el mismo beso. El pelinaranja se acostó a un lado de ella, exhausto, pero feliz, por el simple hecho de que Rukia había sido completamente suya. Ella se recostó sobre el pecho del chico y este puso la mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando los azabaches cabellos – Gracias Ichigo – murmuró suavemente Rukia antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

El sonido del despertador los trajo de vuelta de su profundo sueño. ¡Maldición! Se habían olvidado por completo de la escuela, y aunque hubieran preferido no ir, tenían que hacerlo, si Ichigo no iba al instituto, Isshin querría una buena explicación y si Rukia no iba… ¿Quién le daría indicaciones a Ichigo si es que aparecía un Hollow?

-Oe, Rukia, tenemos que ir a la escuela – ella asintió

Estaban frente a frente acostados sobre la cama, desnudos, cubiertos con una delicada sabana que Ichigo había sacado después de que Rukia se quedara dormida para cubrirlos a ambos, una de las piernas de la morena se encontraba rodeando el cuerpo de Ichigo como si de un abrazo se tratara. Y a pesar de que sabían que debían moverse, e irse a la escuela, ninguno lo hacia, ninguno quería hacerlo.

Rukia se dio vuelta levemente, para estirar el brazo y apagar el despertador, pero entonces, noto algo raro en la fecha – Oe, Ichigo – volteó de nuevo hacia el

- ¿Qué?

- Hoy es sábado – dijo irritada

- ¿Y?

- Hoy no vamos a la escuela ¡Tarado!

- ¿Hubieras preferido quedarte dormida y que Yuzu hubiera venido a despertarme y nos encontrara así, o peor aun, el viejo? – Respondió molesto – además… anoche no creías que era un tarado… ¿o si?

Rukia se sonrojó al instante, abrió la boca para responderle esperando que salieran las palabras, pero nada, no supo que contestarle, Ichigo rió un momento, después abrazó a la shinigami por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si mismo para poder besarla, lentamente, con amor, todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

De un momento a otro, Ichigo ya estaba sobre Rukia besándole con toda la pasión que podía, sintiendo la piel de ella bajo sus manos y su lengua recorriendo su boca; todo lo que podía pedir en ese momento. La boca de Ichigo pasó directo a uno de los senos de la morena, degustándolos, haciendo que Rukia se arqueara del placer.

Sus manos recorrieron la cintura de Rukia, notando bajo el calido tacto la pequeña cintura de Rukia, su cuerpo era tan pequeño y delgado, que el sentía que en cualquier momento se podría romper, pero también estaba conciente de que Rukia era una de las personas mas fuertes que había conocido jamás. El sabía que era riesgoso estar así, sabía que su padre podría entrar pero realmente no le importaba, todo lo que estaba en su mente en ese momento era juguetear con el pezón de Rukia en su boca, justo como lo hacia en ese momento.

No podía esperar mas, tenía que hacer a Rukia suya en ese momento, y es que esa enana, como el la llamaba, lo volvía loco, no podía evitar amarla como la amaba, a pesar de que sabía que quizás no debía ser, todas las malditas razones que se lo impedirían habían aparecido en su mente desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que sentía algo por Rukia, pero en ese preciso instante mando todo al diablo y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía.

-Oe, Rukia, abre las piernas – pidió Ichigo, viendo que Rukia tenia las piernas juntas cual persona que tiene ganas de ir al baño, pero Rukia le dedico una mirada que le hizo entender a Ichigo que no lo iba a tener fácil, se acercó al oído de la chica – Rukia… abre las malditas piernas – no era amenaza, ni orden, era una petición, hecha con una voz suave que era casi un ronroneo

- ¿No dijiste que no querías que nos encontraran? – Murmuró con una sonrisa triunfadora – Más vale que me esconda por si vienen tus hermanas o tu padre – Oh si, se la cobraría, a Rukia nadie le ganaba una y no le daría al chico lo que quería…tan fácilmente

- ¿Qué padre? – Preguntó antes de robarle un beso a la shinigami - ¿Quieres que te convenza ¿eh? – comenzó a besar cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, disfrutando cada rincón, cada parte de ella. La amaba… la amaba mucho ¿Y que mejor manera de demostrárselo? Después de todo, las acciones valen más que las palabras. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar lentamente a las caderas, y de ahí a los muslos apenas rozando la piel, pero haciendo que apenas ante este contacto la joven se estremeciera.

Pasó de nuevo a los pezones dando pequeñas mordidas, disfrutando de ellos, haciendo que Rukia tapara su propia boca para no soltar un gemido que se oyera por toda planta. Rukia enredó su mano en los anaranjados cabellos de Ichigo, y dio un pequeño tirón para que sus bocas se encontraran. Era un beso apasionado, frenético lleno de pasión y de deseo, movió lentamente la mano que tenía en la cadera de Rukia, y la dirigió a la entrepierna, sin separarse jamás del beso en el que la morena lo tenía cautivo. Su mano delicadamente llego al pliegue de sus piernas, donde no fue difícil separarlas, básicamente Rukia las había abierto por si solas ante el contacto de la mano de Ichigo.

Sus dedos vagaron lentamente en la intimidad de Rukia, y ella le había mordido el labio a Ichigo al sentir aquello – Oe Rukia, no seas salvaje – susurró sintiendo el hilillo de sangre bajando de su boca. Siguió con su labor, mientras Rukia apretaba fuertemente las sabanas con las manos y gemía lo menos audible que podía.

Rukia lo volvió a besar, mientras sentía como las manos de Ichigo hacían de las suyas en su pequeño cuerpo, gimió múltiples veces, siendo los sonidos ahogados en la garganta del pelinaranja, levantó levemente las caderas, en busca de mas de aquel contacto tan intimo y tan placentero que ichigo le daba.

- Ichigo – susurró inmersa en el placer, eso no era un llamado, era la petición de que la hiciera suya, lo necesitaba, el se acomodó entre sus piernas, y le dio una mirada y una sonrisa altanera

- ¿Sabes Rukia? Me hiciste esperar demasiado, ahora yo soy el que no quiere

La morena bajó la mirada del rostro de Ichigo hasta la parte media de su cuerpo, y con eso bastó para darse cuenta que el mentía, ella lo podía ver claramente, el seguía deseándola, así que en un rápido movimiento, Rukia giró sobre el colchón dejando a Ichigo debajo suyo, vio como el sonreía antes de inclinarse a besarlo - ¿Acaso piensas abusar de mi? – dijo cuando sus labios estuvieron libres

No le contestó, el quería provocarla, y ya lo había hecho, la había provocado a tal manera que fuera Rukia la que buscara que el entrara en ella, pero no lo haría de nuevo. Rukia colocó las rodillas sobre el colchón a ambos lados de Ichigo, se acomodó levemente hasta sentir el miembro de Ichigo rozándola, entonces ella bajó completamente. Estuvo a puntó de soltar un gran gemido pero Ichigo alcanzó a tapar la boca de Rukia con la mano, justo a tiempo, aunque el también hizo un gran esfuerzo para silenciar el gemido ronco que estuvo a punto de soltar.

- Idiota – susurró - ¿Es que quieres que toda mi familia se entere?

Rukia negó levemente, entonces el pelinaranja dejó libre su boca y Rukia le dio un pequeño beso que fue mas un roce, Ichigo posó sus manos en las caderas de Rukia mientras ella comenzaba a moverse lentamente, en un vaivén placentero para ambos. Buscando más placer. El ritmo comenzó a elevarse, a ambos les costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse en silencio pero aun así hicieron el menor ruido posible.

La velocidad de las caderas de Rukia aumentaba, la fricción, cada vez era más placentera, y cada vez sentían perderse en el otro. Llegaron al clímax y como la primera ves. Unieron sus labios para evitar que cualquier sonido proveniente de sus bocas emanara. Rukia se dejó caer sobre Ichigo, exhausta, se estiró levemente para alcanzar sus labios y lo besó suavemente.

Rodeó la estrecha cintura de la shinigami con sus brazos mientras seguía disfrutando de aquel beso que ella con tanto amor le daba, sus labios hinchados seguían disfrutando el uno del otro y sus lenguas seguían explorando sus bocas, si por ellos fuera, podrían haber pasado todo el día así, pero unos leves golpes en la puerta los detuvieron.

-Oni chan… - era la suave voz de Yuzu al otro lado de la puerta. Ellos se separaron del beso pero Rukia aun seguía sobre Ichigo y el todavía tenia las manos en su cintura- escuche tu despertador hace un rato ¿Piensas salir¿Quieres que te prepare algo antes de que te vayas?

Ichigo vio como la manilla de su puerta se movía lentamente, solo agradeció que su hermana se topara con el seguro - ¡Si! Voy a salir, este… No pases, me estoy vistiendo.

- ¿Entonces te preparo algo para desayunar? – preguntó ella, insistente

- No, tengo prisa, gracias

- De acuerdo, te espero abajo, te preparare tan siquiera un jugo para que no te vayas con el estomago vacío

Agradeció a su hermana y oyó como sus pasos se retiraban lentamente hacia las escaleras, pero notó como justo antes de llegar a las escaleras ella saludaba a su padre con un "buenos días" y escuchó las pisadas de Isshin que subían rápidamente. Su vista, que hasta el momento había estado fija en la puerta, subió hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Rukia. Ambos estaban aterrorizados.

Rukia saltó de encima de el y se envolvió en la sabana, se dirigió directo al armario y lo cerró de inmediato después de haberse metido en el. El pelinaranja se quedó un momento estático sin saber que hacer, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo en medio de su habitación. Corrió al armario por ropa y apenas lo abrió , recibió el impacto en la cara de una ropa que Rukia le había aventado y esta cerró de nuevo la puerta del armario.

Isshin llegó a la puerta e intentó abrirla pero estaba con seguro. Escuchó gritos de su hijo diciendo "¿Qué quieres tan temprano, viejo?" y "Lárgate que me estoy vistiendo" pero en lugar de responder, rápidamente pateó la puerta abriéndola de un golpe y destrozando todo el seguro, solo para encontrarse a un enfurecido Ichigo poniéndose los pantalones

-¿Dónde esta? – preguntó Isshin ansiosamente. Corrió hacia la ventana de Ichigo y miró a ambos lados de la calle buscando a alguien que hubiera abandonado la habitación recientemente - ¿Dónde esta? – volvió a preguntar esta vez mirando debajo de la cama

-¿De que demonios hablas, viejo? – se terminó de poner la camisa

- Se que hay una chica aquí… Y quiero conocer a la mujer que hizo un hombre a mi muchacho – terminó de verificar debajo de la cama, se levantó y se dirigió al armario. Ichigo se puso alerta a esto, corrió antes de que su padre llegara al closet y puso la mano en la puerta impidiendo que su padre la abriera

- ¿Qué demonios te hace creer que hay una chica aquí y por que debería estar en mi armario? – preguntó molesto

- Oh hijo mío – comenzó dramáticamente – digamos que es intuición de padre… eso, y el hecho de que anoche tu cama no dejaba de rechinar y esta mañana tampoco

-¡Estas loco! –Espetó mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza - Tus perversiones ya hacen que alucines

- ¡MASAKI! – Corrió escaleras abajo - ¡NUESTRO HIJO HA PERDIDO LA VIRGINIDAD! – chilló mientras se recargaba sobre el enorme póster de su difunta esposa

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras terminaba de vestirse, cerró la puerta de nueva cuenta y entonces abrió la del armario, Rukia ya estaba vestida y estaba leyendo uno de sus libros para aprender japonés moderno. Ella desvió la mirada de su libro y la fijó en la de el. No hubo palabras, solo ellos dos observándose el uno al otro, y por más cursi que sonara, eso bastaba para ambos.

-Tu padre esta loco – dijo por fin, rompiendo el silencio

-¿Y tu crees que no lo se? – Ambos sonrieron – Vamonos – susurró Ichigo – les he dicho que voy a salir, y si te quedas aquí no vaya a ser que viejo venga de fisgón de nuevo

Asintió levemente y salió del closet, caminó hasta la ventana y le dio una última mirada antes de saltar

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras. En la cocina le esperaba su hermana Yuzu con un jugo de frutas y la escena de su padre siendo golpeado por Karin. Al parecer por que este estaba chillándole al póster cosas como "Hoy fue Ichigo y mañana serán nuestras bellas hijas" Lo cual lógicamente la hizo enfurecer, al grado de darle más golpes de los normales y más fuertes de lo usual.

Se bebió todo su jugo pasando de la escena. Caminó hasta la puerta y se despidió de Yuzu, dándole las gracias por el jugo. Cuando abrió el portón se encontró con la shinigami que lo esperaba. Caminaron unas calles en silencio antes de que alguno se decidiera a hablar.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar hacia enfrente

Se rascó la cabeza – No lo se, esperaba que tu tuvieras alguna idea

- Idiota, si tu fuiste quien dijo que saliéramos

- Maldición Rukia¿Siempre tienes que quejarte de todo? – preguntó irritado

- uumm… ¡Si! – respondió a lo que el chico frunció el ceño aun mas. Ella rió. Tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de el – Te amo

- Yo también – susurró suavemente mientras apretaba la mano de la morena – Rukia, gracias a ti, tengo un mejor recuerdo del 17 de junio

Ella sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho – Me alegro

**...::FIN::...**

* * *

Lo se, apesto para los lemons y el capitulo ha estado super cursi, asi que ya saben, si tienen diabetes mejor inyectense una buena dosis de insulina antes de que entren en coma diabetico, y si no la tenian, pues ya les dio con este cap, pero bueno. 

Una aclaracion... recordemos que esto (el lemon) fue la noche del 17 de junio, por eso ichi dice que tiene un mejor recuerdo del 17 de junio... fue su primera vez +-+ y otra cosa es que no tengo idea por que tuve que meter a Isshin pero jeje, es que este hombre es genial.

Review... les aseguro que dejar reviews baja el nivel de glucosa en la sangre, asi que los que se encuentren afectados por lo empalagoso del fic, a dejar un gran review

Y bueno, por ultimo (pero no menos importante) agradecer a:

**-Kaoru240:** Que bueno que te gustara, siii, Rukia lo beso, xD y hasta que no pase en el manga no podre estar en paz

**-Nath:** ya puedes dejar de pervertitme, y seee, te queria secuestrar, es mas, en la de diciembre ahi va a estar esperandote con el mismo disfras de Ichigo por enesima vez para secuestrarte y violarte

**-Lorelai-K:** Si si, mi mas grande sueño es que despues salga un flash back en el manga pongan que paso algo como en mi fic... (creo que necesito una vida xD ) que bueno que te gustara

**-Lilith-condena:** jajaja te tapaste los ojos, pero iggual que Ichigo cuando matsumoto lo quizo convencer de dejarlos dormir en su casa, dejaste un hoyo entre tus dedos, jajajaa, la accio ichirukista es poderosa

**-Nacemo-chan:** seee lo se, un tarado, y si, es lindo, es imposible no amarlo, por eso Rukia lo ama ( aunque muchos digan que no, y aunque Tite no lo deje claro, yo se que si)

**-Rikku Kuchiki:** que bueno que te gustara, y si, yo tambien quisiera que eso fuera lo que hubiera pasado, pero bueno... el dia que ellos dos se besen yo podre morir en paz

**-Kate G:** jajajaja, como me hizo reir tu post, xD y no, yo nunca pensaria mal de mis lectores (excepto de cierta amiguilla que tengo por ahi a la cual le he dedicado dos caps... hmmm)

**-Kyoko chan:** que bueno que te gustara - espero que el cap y el lemon te hayan gustado

**-yuyukawaii: **No te preocupes. lo bueno que te gusto. y yo tmb la extraño, Kubo no se ha dignado a sacarla y ya va para los 30 caps en que rukia ni sus luces, solo espero que no este... TTTT tengo esperanza)

**ATENCION: _Solo me queda decirles que estare publicando otro fic que traigo en mente, pero que si será un poco mas largo que este, y tambien IchiRuki entre otras parejas que aun no defino bien, así que esten al pendiente (los que gusten) que yo creo que a principios de novienbre o un poco antes subo el fic._**


End file.
